1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper for use in an exercising apparatus and more particularly, to a linear magnetic damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional exerciser, which is comprised of a framework 2, a lifting mechanism 3 mounted on the framework 2, a plurality of pulleys 5, a weight set 6, and a cord member 4 running on the pulleys 5 and connected between the lifting mechanism 3 and the weight set 6. When lifting the lifting mechanism 3, the weight set 6 generates a counter force (resistance) against the user. Because the weight set 6 includes a plurality of heavy metal members, these have metal members may hit against one another to produce much noise during operation of the exerciser (more particularly during down stroke of the weight set 6, thereby annoying the user. It is also dangerous when the weight set 6 falls to generate great impact. Further, because the lifting mechanism is operated to fight against the gravity of the weight set, the weight set must be arranged to move along a vertical path, i.e., there is a limitation to the installation orientation of the weight set.